


Yes, Your Highness

by CaptainWeasley



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Dom!Mia, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Happy BDSM, I don't know if that ever happened in canon but it sure is happening here, Mia's the big spoon of course, No Insults, Nobility Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, They're smiling a lot, also Mia calls him Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley
Summary: Nicholas wants nothing more than to serve his Queen. And she loves to be served.





	Yes, Your Highness

**Author's Note:**

> The robe that I'm making Mia wear in this story is one of [these](http://thegolfclub.info/related/catherine-d%27lish-dressing-gowns.html). I couldn't decide which one I liked best, though, so I kept the description vague in the story. Choose your favourite robe and let your imagination run wild!

One night, after an important dinner, Mia has enough. For the third time this week. 

"You talk too much, Nick," she says, when the doors of her bedroom are finally closed behind them. 

He raises an eyebrow, smirking. 

"Oh, really?" 

"I could hear you throughout the whole dinner, like you were trying to flirt with every one of the delegates. _Again._" 

Nicholas grins at her. 

"Well, I was, wasn't I? The trade agreements aren't gonna sign themselves." 

Mia shakes her head, clicking her tongue. 

"I think it's about time I taught you good behaviour." 

He knows exactly where she's going with this, and the look in his eyes is remarkable. Like she's a delicious dish that he can't wait to devour bite for bite. 

"And how would you do that? You gonna lecture me on manners? Should I call for a flip chart, or maybe a blackboard?" 

He's always so damn cocky just before he lets her take over, like he's eager to be reprimanded. It drives Mia wild every time, just the way he's standing there, like he doesn't have a care in the world, with his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face. 

"No." 

She lets the silence stretch for a moment, knowing full well how eager he is for her next words. Mia's voice is sweet when she continues, but serious. 

"I want you to get on your knees and follow my orders. Do not speak unless spoken to. Is that clear, _darling_?" 

The happiness on Nicholas' face when Mia says the magic word is what Mia secretly likes best about playing with him. That pure joy, that honest enthusiasm when he submits is one of those things that she knows she won't ever be able to go without. When she had seen him like that for the first time, that was when she had known she was really, truly, absolutely and completely in love. 

"Yes, Your Highness," he says, looking up at her from where he's kneeling. 

Mia takes in the view: His blue eyes sparkling, the way his Adam's apple moves when he swallows, how his hands are neatly placed one over the other in his lap. Her beautiful Nicholas. 

"I want to make sure you know your safewords. You enjoy what we're doing and want to continue?" 

"Green, Your Highness." 

"You need a short pause?" 

"Yellow, Your Highness." 

"You need to talk to me?" 

"Blue, Your Highness." 

"You need us to stop immediately?" 

"Red, Your Highness." 

Mia smiles down at him. 

"Good boy." 

In the beginning, when they were still getting to know each other, Nicholas had pointed out that it wasn't exactly hard to remember four different colours and that they didn't have to repeat them every single time. However, this was a point that Mia found non-negotiable. 

This ritual is the one thing that helps her get into character more than anything else, by making sure that Nick will be safe, or at least as safe as possible. 

"Stand up and undress me," Mia says. 

She is wearing one of those dresses that she can't really open on her own and that justify her having maids. When her maids undress her, Mia usually hates how long the process takes. When Nick does it, she loves every last little button. Watching him work is just all kinds of right. 

"I'm seriously considering having you do this more often," she informs him casually. "This way, I can finally put you to good use around here. Brigitte and Brigitta can take their evenings off, everybody wins." 

He looks at her, and she knows there is some cocky remark on his tongue just waiting for him to open his lips. But he swallows it down, with some difficulty, she is happy to see. 

"I bet you're just dying to say something right about now, aren't you? Well, darling, not just yet. As your Queen, it is my duty to teach you the importance of holding your tongue." 

She smiles at him sweetly, runs a hand through his hair. Then, she steps out of her dress and watches him hang it up for the maids to take away for cleaning the following morning. This part of the routine is always the same, and with good reason. Once, they'd had sex while Mia was still wearing one of her best dresses, and the resulting cleaning bill had decidedly not been pretty. 

The rest of her clothes are quickly gone as well: soon, the petticoat that goes with the dress, her stockings, garters, bra and finally her panties form a pile next to her. Nicholas doesn't rush, but his fingers also don't linger on her body. He knows that she wouldn't allow it, this is not for his pleasure, after all. 

His eyes, however, his eyes linger with such longing that Mia is almost tempted to give in, to let him touch her, but thankfully, she can resist this urge. He is smiling again, and even though it's pretty much unnecessary at this point, Mia still asks. 

"Colour, darling?" 

"Green, Your Highness." 

"Glad to hear it. Fetch me my robe." 

Out of all the things she and Nicholas have bought to spice up their sex life, The Robe is right up there in the top three, maybe even top two. Mia feels like a goddess whenever she's wearing it. Like she stepped out of a vintage painting only to land right in front of a gorgeous and very obedient Nicholas. It's all of her filthiest dreams come true. Well, not necessarily _all_ of them. The night is still young, after all. 

"On your knees, darling," Mia says conversationally when she's dressed appropriately for the occasion. Nicholas complies at once. 

Except for his shoes, he is still fully dressed in his dark blue three-piece suit. Indeed, Nick does look a bit uncomfortable, there's a slight bulge at the front of his trousers. Now it's Mia who's wearing a smirk on her lips. She absolutely loves showing off her whole body while making him sit still, longing on every inch of his face and forbidden from touching himself in any way. It's one of Mia's favourite forms of torturing him, and it works every time. 

"Follow me," she tells him, "stay on your knees." 

She makes sure to show off her ass when she rearranges some of the cushions on her sofa unnecessarily. Her movements are graceful, and she sits down with practiced ease. Mia watches Nick close in on her, much slower on his knees than she is on foot. 

"Stay there. Colour?" 

"Green, Your Highness." 

Mia nods in acknowledgement. 

"Sit still, eyes on me, hands behind your back. You are forbidden from stimulating yourself in any way. If you violate this rule, I won't let you come today. Is that clear?" 

"Yes, Your Highness." 

"Good boy." 

Mia takes up a book and starts pretending to read. In reality, she doesn't take in a single word. She is much too focused on slowly—as though by accident—opening her legs, inch by inch. 

Nicholas is staring at her, the look on his face almost painful now, but he does his best not to move, just like she ordered. He can't help taking in a sharp breath when the edge of her robe falls away and she is spread before him, so close and yet unreachable. 

Sometimes, Mia makes him sit and watch for a long time, but tonight, she's impatient to be touched. It's been barely ten minutes when she puts down the book, then stretches, the sheer fabric of The Robe rustling against her skin as she shows off all of her curves for Nicholas. 

"You know, there are things your mouth is much better suited for than talking. Pleasuring me, for example." 

She smiles at him sweetly, then leans back to rest her head on the cushions, moves one of her legs up on the couch. 

"Colour?" 

"Green, Your Highness." 

"Aren't you just eager to get started, darling. Well, then. Come here, and show me what that mouth can do. Keep your hands where they are." 

Nicholas doesn't dive right in. Instead, he starts by placing kisses on the inside of her left thigh, slowly making his way towards her centre. When they're not playing, he loves taking his time with her, all soft kisses and light touches until she's begging for him to go harder on her. However, Mia has no intention of begging tonight. That's Nick's job. 

"Darling, maybe I wasn't entirely clear," she says sweetly. "I want your mouth on my cunt right _now_." 

Nick complies in an instant, adjusting his position and then his tongue is right where she wants it. A moan makes its way through Mia's whole body, a moan and a shudder and another moan, because Nicholas is sinfully good at this. 

She watches him at first, even though she can hardly see him. One of the major drawbacks of human anatomy has to be the fact that she will never be able to really see the look on his face when it's in between her legs, because she enjoys looking at his face a lot. Well, she also enjoys _this_, and the world isn't perfect. 

Nicholas looks up at her, meeting her eyes, more on accident than anything else. Mia can't help but smile at him. He loses his rhythm when he smiles back, and she ruffles his gorgeous hair affectionately. They're just grinning at each other for a moment. Mia wishes she could pull him up and kiss him, but that doesn't fit the scene. She will have time to kiss him later, she will have time to hold him and to tell him that she loves him. 

Also, her body reminds her a moment later that she still wants very much to come, preferably in the near future. Yeah, the mushy stuff can wait. She schools her expression. 

"I don't have all day, darling." 

She gives him a meaningful nod, and Nicholas takes up his wonderful rhythm again. Soon enough, Mia's head falls back, eyes closed, mouth open. She can't say with any certainty what sounds she's making, but there are sounds, almost primal. Her fingernails are digging into her thigh where she's taken hold of one shuddering leg to keep it in place. 

Her orgasm burns inside her like a wave of fire, her whole body tingling with the sensation. Mia sinks into the cushions, unable to move a single muscle. 

When she comes back to herself, she notices that Nicholas' lips and chin are glistening with moisture, but he's sitting with his hands behind his back as ordered, doesn't make a move to clean himself up. Good boy. 

Their eyes meet, and then they're grinning at each other again. 

"Colour?" 

Her voice is hoarse. 

Nick swallows visibly. 

"Blue, Your Highness." 

Mia sits up a bit, trying to put her body back in working order. 

"You may speak." 

"I love you," he says. "I love you so much." 

That is not exactly what this safeword is for, but right now, Mia doesn't care. 

"I love you, too. Come here." 

And then they are kissing after all, slowly and sloppily. Mia can taste herself on his lips, and she drags her tongue over his chin to capture more of the taste. One of her hands is on his neck, exploring the skin beneath the collar of his jacket. Nick isn't touching her face the way he normally does. Then, Mia remembers that she hasn't given him permission to move his hands. 

She stops kissing him so she can look into his eyes. 

"D'you wanna stop playing?" 

Her voice almost a whisper. 

"No," he replies instantly. "No, Your Highness." 

Mia sighs happily. 

"Thank God. I'm not finished with you, darling." 

She kisses him again, but this time only briefly, then gently pushes him away. Nicholas understands at once, and gets back into position on the floor. 

Mia closes her eyes for a moment, so she can get back into character. One deep breath, then she feels ready. 

"I need a glass of water," she tells Nick. "Stand up and fetch me one." 

Not long after she'd started dating Nicholas, Mia'd had a little fridge installed in her suite, because sending him all the way down to the kitchens for a glass of cool pear-infused water just seemed like a waste of time and energy, and she point-blank refused to let her maids see her in a post-coital state. So the fridge it was, because Mia _loves_ her pear-infused water in between orgasms. 

She watches Nick open a bottle and pour a glass. It's such a familiar sight by now that Mia can predict each of his moves with some certainty. The feeling is comforting, and she's smiling again when he returns to her, handing her the glass. 

"On your knees," Mia instructs kindly, and Nicholas is smiling as well. 

Mia pushes herself up into a sitting position, takes a few sips from the water, the cool liquid heavenly on her dry throat. 

She watches Nicholas intently. He is just so damn beautiful, with his glistening lips and his messed-up hair and the slight blush that's creeping into his face as she looks at him. Mia drinks in the sight—Nicholas, on his knees for her, vulnerable for her, putting his trust in her. If she hadn't just come, she would sit on his face right now. 

"You know what, darling? I'm in the mood to hurt you right now. Would you like that?" 

"Yes, Your Highness," Nicholas replies without missing a beat, eagerness written all over his face. 

"Desperate for it, are you? Good boy." 

Mia takes another sip of her water, slowly. Then, she sets the glass down on the small table next to the sofa and gets up. Her legs are still a bit wobbly, but she's managing. 

When she's reached the middle of the room, she continues speaking. 

"Get up and come here. Keep your hands where they are." 

Nicholas follows her instructions beautifully. Mia wishes she could let him stay on his knees, because she _likes_ him on his knees, but that doesn't work with what she's got planned, unfortunately. 

"Legs a bit further apart. Yes, just like that." 

She smiles at him, runs a fingertip over his cheekbones, then his jawline. Down his neck, down one seam of his bespoke suit jacket, his chest, his stomach, until Mia's hand is on the bulge in Nick's trousers and he gasps involuntarily. 

Mia strokes his cock through the fabric, one, two, three times. She lets go of him when Nick moans. 

"No matter what happens, don't you dare come. Don't you dare, darling." 

Even though Nicholas is physically taller than her, when Mia looks up into his face, she is wielding all the power in the room. It is exhilarating. 

She slaps him on his left cheek, the sound echoing around the room. The smile on Nick's face is _gorgeous_. Rationally, Mia still can't quite make sense of the fact that being slapped in the face makes Nick so happy. But it does, and that's all that really matters. 

"You know why I did that just now, darling?" 

"No, Your Highness." 

"Because I was in the mood. Because your body is for me to use as I see fit. Isn't that right, darling?" 

"Yes, Your Highness." 

"Colour?" 

"Green, Your Highness." 

She slaps his other cheek, harder this time. 

"I want to hear you say it," she tells him quietly, stroking his cock again. "Your body belongs to me, say it." 

"My body belongs to you, Your Highness." 

Mia slaps him in the face. 

"You are mine, say it." 

"I am yours, Your Highness." 

Another slap. There's a lovely rosy tint to his cheeks now, and that blissful smile, God, Mia could die for that smile. 

"Don't you ever forget it. Colour?" 

"Green, Your Highness." 

Mia caresses his cock. He has to be uncomfortable, so hard while fully clothed. _Good_. 

"Look at you, darling. I haven't even undressed you yet and you're already in such a state." 

She slaps his left cheek. 

She slaps his right cheek. 

"It would be so easy to just let you come right now—" 

She proves her point with a firm grip around his cock, making him moan again. 

"—but I don't want to." 

Another slap. Mia's hand hurts a bit, but the feeling hardly registers. 

"Are you uncomfortable, darling?" 

Mia drags her nails over his reddened cheek, making Nick gasp in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

"Yes, Your Highness." 

"Colour?" 

"Green, Your Highness." 

So he can take a little more. Mia smiles at him in mock sympathy. 

"Aw, poor darling. I _do_ like using your body this way..." 

Mia slaps him again, and again. Each time her hand makes contact with his face, Nick draws in a sharp breath, even through his brilliant smile. 

"Maybe I should confine you to this room," Mia suggests casually, like she's only just come up with this, like this isn't a recurring fantasy of hers. "So you only exist for me, for my pleasure. Nobody else would be allowed to even see you. You'd be all mine, darling." 

Mia can see a shudder running through him at her words. Interesting. She makes a mental note to bring this fantasy up the next time they play. Then, Mia starts stroking Nick's cock again, the fabric of his trousers against her palm. 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? On your knees all day, awaiting my orders, except when I need your body to pleasure myself..." 

Nicholas moans when she tightens her grip. His smile is fading, and Mia's afraid she's pushing him too far. 

"Colour, darling?" 

There's a moment's pause, she can see him swallow heavily. 

"Yellow, Your Highness." 

His voice is hoarse. 

Mia lets go of him gently. 

"Good boy, you did so well just now. I'm very proud of you." 

She runs a finger over his right cheek, very softly, and Nick's smiling again. 

"Go to the sofa, kneel down in front of it." 

It is always a joy, watching him follow her instructions. There's never a moment of uncertainty, of questioning her orders, because he trusts her. Why he trusts her this much is a mystery to Mia, she can be clumsy and messy and she makes mistakes just like everybody else. And still, Nick trusts her with his physical and mental well-being a couple of times every week. 

Mia resolves to wonder about this another time. Right now, she has to take care of Nicholas. 

She walks over to the fridge, fills a second glass with water, then sits down on the sofa, right in front of Nick. 

"You've been such a good boy for me," she tells him, and this time, the gentle sympathy in her voice is absolutely real. "And good boys get rewards. Are you thirsty, darling?" 

"Yes, Your Highness." 

Mia ruffles his hair. 

"Drink as much as you want." 

She puts the glass to his lips, tips it carefully. The first time they tried this, Nicholas had ended up completely soaked, without really getting to drink anything. Mia's gotten better at it since then, though. Now, she knows to be patient. Now, she enjoys the slow process, getting to watch him drink by her hand: now, she can see the true beauty in it. 

When the glass is empty, Mia speaks again. 

"You want more, darling?" 

"No, Your Highness." 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Green, Your Highness." 

Mia sets the glass down on the table, then kisses Nick's forehead. 

"Perfect. Follow me to my bed. Stay on your knees." 

She stands up, stretches widely, so that all her curves are on full display, then saunters over to the enormous piece of furniture that is her bed. _A bed fit for a queen_, as she's so often been told. And it certainly is fit for the Queen, Mia thinks, when she sits down on the duvet. She's never had any reason to complain, after all. 

She watches Nicholas make his way towards her. Her good boy. Even now, after all this time, seeing him like this makes her heart beat faster. Mia wants him so much, every cell of her body longing for his touch, her skin tingling in anticipation. 

"Stay there," she orders when Nick is just out of reach. "Look at me." 

Mia wants to put on a bit of a show for him, although this is mostly for her own benefit. After all, Nick is rock hard already and doesn't need any help in that department. However, Mia knows that once The Robe is off it usually stays off, and she _does_ like wearing it. 

She shakes her hair gently, runs one hand through it to get every last strand out of her face. She stretches her arms over her head, to the left, to the right, lowers them gently and starts on the belt that's holding the garment in place. She opens the knot, pulls on one end of the belt. Slowly. 

Mia looks at Nicholas. There's a mesmerized look on his face, longing and need in his stare. Then, he notices that she's watching him and grins at her. His smile is disarming, in a way, evidence of how happy it makes Nick to serve her clearly visible on his face. In another way, it's also a challenge—to push him until he wants to beg for mercy, beg for release, without pushing him too far. It's a challenge that Mia loves more than anything else. 

"I bet you're just so desperate to touch me, darling." 

Mia returns his smile, but hers is a smile of power, of confidence. 

"And why wouldn't you be?" 

She opens the belt completely, lets the light fabric fall to her sides. 

"I'm gorgeous—" 

Mia shakes The Robe off one shoulder, exposing her arm slowly. 

"—and I am your Queen. Are you desperate to touch me, darling?" 

"Yes, Your Highness." 

The other shoulder, now. Mia keeps a hold of the fabric before her breasts are completely exposed. It's not like they were hidden before, but she does love to be dramatic about this. 

"Say it." 

"I am desperate to touch you, Your Highness." 

_This_ is the moment. She lets go of the fabric and The Robe falls away, pools around her on the duvet. 

"Like this?" 

Mia's voice is all innocence as she drags her fingers over her skin lazily: down her shoulder, tracing her clavicle, then caressing her breast with light touches of her fingertips. She leans back on her other arm to give Nick a better view. 

"Or like this?" 

Her hand finds its way down to her extremely wet cunt, and Mia moans obscenely when she strokes her clit. She makes herself stop because she has _plans_, she can't let herself be carried away. 

"I do feel in the mood to indulge you right now. The choice is yours. Just remember that it is a privilege to touch my skin. Colour, darling?" 

"Green, Your Highness." 

"You may use your hands and your mouth to pleasure me. Stand up and join me on my bed." 

The first thing Nick does when he's beside her is to cup her face, looking into her eyes, asking her permission with this simple gesture. Mia smiles. 

"You may kiss me." 

His kiss is sweet, and very tender, like he's the one taking care of her, not the other way around. And in a way, that's exactly what Mia told him to do. She sighs when he touches her skin, she needed this. Nick kisses her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her chin, her jaw, and Mia sighs again. When they play, it's often important to keep a bit of distance so they can spend more than just a couple of minutes in character, but she does love it when Nicholas is close to her, when he touches her. 

And it's not like there's no distance left between them. After all, Nick is still fully clothed. The sensation of the fabric against her skin registers from time to time, but she doesn't focus on it. Nick's hands are on her skin, gentle and yet firm, sending sparks of bliss through her body, and he's _kissing_ her, kissing every inch of her, there's no room in her head for anything else... 

She has no idea how much time passes. Mia keeps her eyes closed, focusing only on the sensations, her skin tingling, moans and sighs escaping her mouth. In theory, she could tell him exactly what to do, but she's happy to let him take the lead for now. Also, always giving orders means she can never be surprised, and she enjoys not knowing what exactly comes next. 

Mia feels like her body is slowly catching on fire, it's hard to breathe, but she refuses to order him to touch her cunt. 

When he finally, _finally_, dips his fingers into her folds and then drags them over her clit, Mia cries out. His movements are rough now. Nick bites down on one of her breasts, increasing the pressure of his strokes, and Mia comes with a piercing scream. 

Nick holds her in his arms, and Mia weakly grabs one of his hands to signal him to stay. He can kneel before her again soon, but not now, not now. Mia slowly starts feeling her body again, back down to Earth heartbeat by heartbeat. 

She moves closer towards Nick when she has regained some control over her body, only to be met with fabric instead of skin, and she remembers that he's her darling, and she's his Queen, and she can't fall asleep in his arms right now. Shame, that. 

"Good boy," she whispers, voice hoarse from screaming. "Well done. That was wonderful." 

She forces herself to open her eyes, blinks several times to adjust to the light in the room. 

Her whole body feels so damn heavy, even sitting up is a challenge. Mia is determined, however. She wants Nick to come just as hard as she did just now, and if that requires her to push past her own body's natural responses, by God, she will do it. Mia tells Nick that she needs another glass of water, and when his back is turned, she pinches her thigh where it hurts most, hard. The effect is immediate, the world around her coming into focus as she draws a sharp breath. 

The water helps, too. When Mia sets down the empty glass on her nightstand, she feels ready to give Nick exactly what he needs. 

"You've been such a good boy for me, darling," she says, back in character and basking in it. "And like I said, good boys get rewards." 

She smiles brightly at Nick. He looks positively giddy; of course, he's already figured out what she's about to do. It's not like this is rocket science either, after all, they play several times a week. 

"As your Queen, I have decided to allow you to come tonight. However, there are certain rules. You will not touch yourself. You will not come before I order it. And you will only come with my cock deep inside your ass." 

Mia leaves a pause, watching as Nick shivers with anticipation. 

"Colour, darling?" 

"Green, Your Highness!" 

He looks like he would beg for it if he were allowed, and that's actually not a bad idea at all. Mia files the thought away for later. 

Mia opens her nightstand and takes out everything she needs. She fastens the strap-on to her hips with practised ease, makes sure that her cock sits right and puts on a condom. The bottle of lube is on the pillow next to her, ready for use. Now, all that's missing is Nick. 

"Take off your clothes, darling," Mia instructs him gently. "Slowly! I want to watch you." 

Nick obeys, starting with his suit jacket. Even in this moment, there is a sort of smugness to his movements, a cheeky smile on his face. It's so very much _Nick_, God, Mia loves him. Even when he's doing his best to be good for her, sometimes he can't help but look smug. Mia's stroking her cock lightly, and even though it's not actually part of her body, it feels bloody amazing. 

To this day, Mia sometimes can't believe her luck, especially when she watches Nick undress. How is he even allowed to be this beautiful? Mia's grip on her cock tightens, a shiver running through her. 

It doesn't take long until he's naked in front of her, waiting for Mia's next instruction obediently. 

"Darling, you're gorgeous. Come here." 

Mia sits up and pulls Nick in for a kiss, she wants to _devour_ him, she wants to fuck him until he screams with joy, she never wants to stop touching him—her hands roam over his body, she wants to feel every inch of him. Nick is so wonderfully responsive, gasping and sighing against her lips. Mia grabs his hair with one hand, bites his lower lip, and is rewarded with a beautiful moan that makes her a little weak in the knees. She pulls on his hair, bites him again at a slightly different angle. Her other hand comes to rest on his ass, and right now, she really is not a patient woman. 

"Colour, darling?" 

"Green, Your Highness." 

"Hands and knees," she simply instructs. 

She starts with a single finger and a lot of lube, God, he always feels so tight at first, and Mia loves how he slowly relaxes around her. 

"You're such a good boy," she tells him. "So beautiful on your knees, giving yourself to me... Such a good boy for your Queen." 

Nick moans helplessly at her words, and Mia adds a second finger and more lube. 

"I bet you just can't wait, can you? So desperate to be fucked, are you? Patience, darling." 

She adds a third finger, making Nick groan wantonly. Mia takes her time to make sure he is as ready as he can be. 

"I'm going to fuck you now," she finally tells him. "Colour?" 

"Green, Your Highness!" 

It's a plea, urgent and shameless, and Mia smiles when she lines herself up. 

Mia gives him time to adjust when she slowly breaches him with her cock. Inch by inch, he takes her in, and Mia wishes more than anything else that she could really _feel_ everything, feel his muscles clenching and relaxing around her cock, feel him take slow, deliberate breaths, feels the warmth inside him. She takes a deep breath, makes herself focus on the task at hand. There's no use dwelling on things she can't have. 

Each of her movements is deliberate, preparing him for what's to come. Eventually, Mia sets a slow rhythm, makes sure to hit his prostate with every thrust. Nick is moaning into the pillow, a beautiful sound that makes Mia's heart beat faster. 

"Don't come until I give you permission," she instructs him. She wants to take him apart, piece by piece, before allowing him release. 

"Colour?" 

"Green, Your Highness," Nick gasps into the pillow. 

Mia smiles. 

"If it changes, you have permission to speak freely, at any time. I won't ask you again tonight." 

Mia keeps his hips steady with a sure grip, reveling in her control over him. Everything Nick is feeling is her doing—knowing this makes her head spin a little. But as much as he's earned his release after this whole evening, Mia still wants to tease him, and luckily, she can. 

"I love seeing you like this," she tells him. "All spread out for me, desperate for my cock. Your whole body begging me to fuck you. On your knees, where you belong, darling." 

Mia turns her thrusts more shallow, and the resulting loss of stimulation makes Nicholas groan. 

"You probably want me to be a bit more rough with you right about now, don't you, darling? Well, I'm not really feeling in the mood at the moment." 

Mia leaves a dramatic pause. 

"I could be persuaded, however," she finally goes on, "if I hear you beg. Tell me exactly how you want it, darling." 

Nicholas seems to be having trouble forming words, but he does his best. 

"Please, Your Highness... Please, I want you to fuck me hard! Please, fuck me so hard it hurts, please take mercy on me and give me what I need, Your Highn—" 

His last word is interrupted by a forceful thrust of Mia's cock, making him gasp. 

"Like this?" Mia's voice is all innocence. "Well... If you want me to keep doing _this_—" Another powerful thrust, this time Nick almost mewls. It's a heavenly sound. 

"—then you'll have to keep talking. Tell me how much you like it and beg me for more." 

Nick doesn't waste any time. 

"I love your cock inside of me, Your Highness! I love every second of it, please fuck me harder, please, _please_!" 

And then, finally, Mia gives him what he wants, grabbing his hips hard and doing her best to ensure that Nick is going to remember this every time he moves the next day. As ordered, he continues talking even through the wonderful gasps and moans her rhythm forces out of his mouth. 

"Oh God—please, like this, Your Highness! I love—_love_ it when you fuck me like this, please—God—I need it so much! Your cock—Ah! In my ass—" 

Mia slams into him, again and again, his words and her power combined making her wet, so incredibly wet. 

"Come for me, darling," she orders, and he does. 

Nick collapses on the bed, afterwards, moans in weak protest when Mia pulls out carefully. She kisses his neck and tucks the blanket over him. 

"I'll be right there with you, darling." 

Mia rids herself of the strap-on. Then, she lies back, and rubs her clit with two fingers until her third orgasm of the night rushes through her. This one is a quiet thing, not mind-altering but comfortable, and as far as Mia is concerned, this is the perfect way to end the scene. She sighs contentedly, then rolls over and joins Nick under the blanket. 

He's still shaking slightly. Mia puts one arm around him, very gently, and Nick takes her hands and holds onto it. 

"You were brilliant," she whispers. "Absolutely brilliant. I love you so much." 

Nick responds with a mixture of a sigh and a grunt, and Mia takes that to mean, _I love you, too_. 

"You want me to keep talking?" 

"Mh." 

"I love doing this with you. I love it when you're on your knees for me, I love when you follow my orders, I love taking care of you. I wasn't kidding about wanting to keep you all to myself. Maybe I'll look into it one of these days." 

Mia kisses his shoulder, the back of his neck, tiny pecks on his smooth skin. 

"I'm so proud of you. You were so good for me today, so obedient, and you used your safewords so well. Such a good boy for me." 

Nick makes a noise, and if he were a cat, Mia would describe it as _purring_. She kisses the back of his neck. 

"I love you." 

She kisses the back of Nick's neck again, God, he smells so bloody good. Mia closes her eyes and just breathes him in, tightening her arm around him possessively. Nick's voice is still somewhat rough with exhaustion when he speaks. 

"Say it, I wanna hear it." 

Sometimes, it is downright uncanny how well Nicholas knows her. 

"Your mine," Mia whispers, "Mine, mine, _mine_." 

She can't see his face, but she would wager her entire kingdom that Nick is smiling. 

"Yeah, I am." 

They spend a few minutes in comfortable silence. Mia remembers that it is Nick's birthday soon, in just about a week's time. She doesn't know what to give him, there's really nothing he needs, is there? An art project might bring joy to her mom, who simply loves the thought of Mia finally discovering her inner artist, but nobody else has been impressed with her forays into the arts so far. 

There has to be something she can do, something that nobody else can do, she's the bloody queen, for God's sake! 

And then, it comes to her. 

Mia is sure that there has to be a way she can remove the crown jewels from the vault for the occasion of Nick's birthday. Her and Nick both certainly get a kick out of him calling her _Your Highness_, what if Mia were done up in full regalia, crown, scepter and all? There's a very pleasant shiver running down Mia's back at the thought. Oh, she _will_ find a way to take her crown into her suite for one night. 

She's suddenly bursting with energy. 

"I just had the most wonderful idea for a birthday surprise for you." 

Mia is grinning widely, she has always been bad at keeping secrets. Nick groans. 

"Please tell me it doesn't involve other people." 

She remembers too late that Nick has somewhat of a complicated past with birthday surprises. Stupid Mia, she chastises herself. Out of character for three minutes and already putting her foot in it. 

"No other people, I promise you." 

He turns around to face her. 

"I _promise_, Nick." 

They look at each other for a moment, then Nicholas nods, relieved. 

"Thank God." 

Mia smiles at him. 

"You'll love it, trust me. Something just for the two of us." 

She can picture it: Herself with the crown on her head, holding the sceptre, wearing the ermine coat—she has to find out how to get a hold of _that_, come to think of it—Nicholas on his knees before her... Her smile widens. 

Nick raises an eyebrow. 

"Is it a new strap-on?" 

Mia can't help but laugh. 

"If it were, I wouldn't tell you. But I do think I should get a bigger cock soon in any case. Feels like you're a bit too comfortable with the one we've been using lately." 

She grins at him, tongue in between her teeth, and Nicholas starts laughing as well, shaking his head. 

"You're unbelievable." 

Mia raises an eyebrow in mock seriousness. 

"It's a fact, Nick." 

"God, I love you." 

This makes Mia grin again. 

"Love you, too. So, bigger cock, yay or nay?" 

"Definitely yay."


End file.
